Días de Verano
by Harada Risa-chan
Summary: ¿Qué siente Hiwatari? ¿Por qué el amor no lo acepta? Shonen Ai donde no siempre el final debe ser feliz. SatoxDai


**Días de Verano.**

**No quedan días de verano para pedirte perdón,  
para borrar del pasado el daño que te hice yo.  
Sin besos de despedida y sin palabras bonitas  
porque te miro a los ojos y no me sale la voz.**

Quien diría alguna vez que un corazón tan, o quizás más, frío que el hielo fuera capaz de rendirse ante una sonrisa, tú sonrisa. Poco recuerdo de mi pasado, pero claramente puedo ver la negativa que se impuso de acercarme sentimentalmente a alguien. Una persona con un secreto tan profundo como el mío tenía prohibido amar.

Con mi adopción llegué a vivir al Distrito de Azumano, me volví comandante del cuartel de policías y, a pesar de ya haber terminado la Universidad, me inscribí en el Instituto número 2 de Azumano, problemas familiares que se remontaban a siglos gatillaron mi desición. No tenía ninguna intención de hacer vida social con mis compañeros, hasta que llegaste tú. Lo primero que vi en ti fue que tropezaste a penas pasaste junto a Risa Harada. Cuando notaste mi presencia te acercaste a hablarme. Fuiste la primera persona que lo hizo. Extrañamente mis mejillas se sonrojaron por primera vez al ver tus ojos.

Desgraciadamente el tiempo diría que seríamos rivales. Debía atraparte.

**Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa   
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya **

¡Maldito sea el día en que nací bajo este apellido!

Cuando me enteré que tú eras un Niwa mi mundo se vino abajo. Mi deber era atrapar a tu otra mitad, la que aún no habías descubierto, por lo cual utilicé diferentes métodos, para, con la esperanza de mi corazón, averiguar si tú eras o no el que cargaba con la maldición. Esperé con ansias el día de tu cumpleaños, pero mi decepción fue mayúscula: realmente eras Dark Mousy.

Fue como si mi corazón se hubiera apretado de repente. ¿Qué era lo que me sucedía contigo¿Por qué contigo?

Cierto día, mientras hablábamos, mi maldición se disparó y no pude hacer nada para detener su salida. Mi otro yo intentó destruirte, al mismo tiempo yo me destruía por dentro.

**  
No quedan días de verano el viento se los llevó,  
un cielo de nubes negras cubría el último adiós.   
Fue sentir de repente tu ausencia como un eclipse de sol,  
¿Por qué no vas a mi vera?  
**

Aquel verano estuve a punto de matarte. En el momento en que volví en mi y noté lo que había hecho traté de huir, de esconderme, pero lo que se desencadenaba dentro de mi fue más fuerte. ¿Qué tipo de magia aplicaste en mí para hacerme caer a tus pies?

Mi corazón es tan débil ante ti, cada mínimo acto que realizas lo vuelca.

Aún puedo recordar aquel ardor que se apoderó de mí desde el momento en que te vi, y que se intensificó el día en que desperté en tu casa, en tu cama. Sé que eso sucedió por lo mucho que te preocupas por tus amigos, me gustaría creer que es por otro motivo.

Aquella noche me di cuenta que ya no podía continuar así, si no me alejaba de ti moriría por dentro.

**  
Si pienso en ti siento que esta vida no es justa  
Si pienso en ti y en la luz de esa mirada tuya,  
esa mirada tuya.**

Dejé la escuela para mantener a raya mi transformación, pero aún así te vigilaba a la distancia.

Cuando "él" quedó libre traté de hacer todo lo posible por tratar de llegar a ti. A medida que el tiempo pasaba sentía que el "Azumano Joyland" estaba más lejos. Te encontré.

Estabas desesperado, no sé si por la desesperación que sentía tu otro yo por haber perdido a su doncella, o porque no sabía que hacer para ayudarlo.

En un intento desesperado por calmarte te tomé por los brazos y te empujé contra una muralla. Traté de dejarte en claro que actuando así no conseguirías nada, que si tú te encontrabas despejado Dark también lo estaría. Cuando acabé mi sermón noté que tus mejillas estaban ruborizadas. ¿Qué había sucedido¿Era acaso vergüenza por recibir un consejo indeseado¿O era por todo lo que habías llorado¿Quizás era porque sentías algo por mí? No podía esperar más, quería conocer el motivo, debía saberlo. Me acerqué lentamente a ti, hasta que nuestros labios se unieron en lo que siempre quise de ti: un beso.

**Desde esos días de verano  
vivo en el reino de soledad  
nunca vas a saber como me siento  
nadie va a adivinar como te recuerdo **

¿Alguna vez te han dicho lo que se siente estar tan cerca con aquel que amas¿Alguna vez lo has sentido? Es como si todo a tu alrededor desapareciera, como si no quedara nada más que esa persona y tú. Sin siquiera pedirlo todos tus problemas desaparecen. Es un paraíso terrenal.

Me asombra que no me hayas rechazado, que hayas permanecido quieto durante aquel lapsus, aceptando todo lo que podía darte. Una de mis manos soltó tu muñeca y bajó hasta tu pantalón. Cuando comenzaba a jugar con el broche me detuviste, aquel beso que nos unía terminó de golpe e inmediatamente la mencionaste. No podías hacerlo, que diría Riku de ti si se enterase de lo que pasó. Tú no eras así, esto sólo fue un juego llevado muy lejos. Nosotros simplemente éramos amigos, no había porque confundir la realidad. Sin decir nada más te alejaste, seguiste tu búsqueda, mientras yo me quedaba solo, aún sintiendo tus labios con los míos.

**Si pienso en ti y siento que esta vida no es justa  
si pienso en ti...  
esa mirada tuya  
esa mirada tuya.**

Desde aquel día prometí no buscarte más, por mucho que el dolor se apoderara de mi. He sufrido toda mi vida para seguir haciéndolo.

Contigo creí encontrar aquel amor que me negaron desde la muerte de mi madre, pero erré. Era sólo una aventura, una simple y equivocada aventura, la cual duró más de lo que debía. Eso traté de pensar, pero no pude, ya que no hay noche en la que no anhele tu cuerpo, tus caricias, a ti.

Hace un tiempo supe que te liberaste, ya no son uno, son independientes del otro. No sabes cuanto me alegré. En cuanto a mi, sigo preso de mi demonio, aunque ya no tiene porque activarse, no estás conmigo.

No hay día en que no dejo de pensar que alguien tocará mi puerta, que se alguien serás tú y juntos podremos ser felices. Lamentablemente mi verano se acabó, y tú disfrutas el otoño junto a otra.

**  
No quedan días de verano  
no quedan días de verano  
no quedan días de verano  
no quedan días de verano.**

**

* * *

**Este es mi Shonen Ai dedicado a la señorita Moony (UgglyKitty), porque le gustan los monos chinos gays xDD.

Realmente me gusta esta pareja, son tan tierno. Lástima que Yukiru-sensei los esté dejando separados, que Daisuke se quede con Riku ù.ú.

Creo que me excedí en el fic, tiene un final demasiado triste para mi gusto, qué se le va a hacer. Así salió y punto xD.**  
**


End file.
